


𝙱𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝.

by TheTrashMan09



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak Deserves Better, Eddie Kaspbrak Has Issues, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Bad Time, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Big Dick, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Crush, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Has a Crush on Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Tease, Sonia Kaspbrak Being Terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashMan09/pseuds/TheTrashMan09
Summary: After an annoying day of Richie mocking his best friend, Eddie and the boy go home happy until Sonia is...Sonia.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	𝙱𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝.

**Author's Note:**

> DNGONDGO I B LIKE: I have writers block:/  
> AND THEN WRITE LIKE 7000 WORD SMUT LOLGLGNDOGND

Richie Tozier, who was he? Well, he loved video games, comics and everything geeky. But there was another thing that had made it's way to the top of his list, a certain short, asthmatic boy named Edward Kaspbrak. But Richie only started to notice that about...four years ago. When he had turned thirteen.

** 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚑 ** **** ** 𝚋𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚍𝚊𝚢 ** **. **

"Rich! Hey, sorry I'm late, mum was being...mum. But I got you something cool!" Eddie announced, making his way into the taller boys' room, Maggie Tozier letting the boy in without a second thought.  
"Eds! I thought you forgot." Richie groaned, sitting upon his, at the time, twin-sized bed. The grin spreading quickly across his face.

Eddie laughed, making his way across from the boy, placing the neatly wrapped box in front of him. "How could I forget your birthday?" He joked, scooting closer.  
"Pft, Eds. I would've much preferred a kiss but alright, go wasting your money on good ol' Tozier." Richie joked, grabbing the gift.

But, something happened before he could open it, Eddie sealed the gap between him placing his soft, plump looking lips on the boys' chubby cheeks, not knowing to either of them but Richie's cheeks would actually become very toned very soon due to puberty, a quick "mwah" coming from the action as Eddie pulled back to face the boy, whose cheeks were completely red. 

"Happy birthday, trashmouth."

** 𝙿𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 ** **** ** 𝚍𝚊𝚢 ** **. **

"Rich! Fuck off!" Eddie spat, swatting his hands around the front of his face to force the scrawny hands to back off. "I will sock you in the throat you prick!" He groaned, getting annoyed.  
Richie shook his head, laughing a little too loud. "I bet you moan like a fucking donkey, Stan! Don't you agree?" He mocked, a wide grin across his face.  
"Ass face I can promise you I don't! And if anyone's talking about looking like a donkey, it's you." Eddie groaned, trying to get the boy to drop it.

Now obviously the relationship had changed through the years with "maturing", ok no. Becoming Toddlers that talk about sex, that's basically it. That's just teenagers. But they still did their annoying banter, over-friendly PDA and insulting jokes, they just became a lot less...child friendly.

Everyone had grown used to it. And when I say everyone, I truly mean everyone.

Stan sighed, dropping his binoculars. "Can you two fucking cut it out? I swear to god.- I invite you to something fun, right? And you ruin it by being loud!" The poor boy just wanted to go bird watching and had the idiotic idea of inviting the two boys that had such thick sexual tension you could practically smell it from the middle of Intarcia.

Richie leaned down, pressing his mouth against the back of Eddie's ear letting out a small chuckle as the warm air crept around it. "We're upsetting old man Stan, if you just admit your probably the most awkward moaner alive, I'll drop it."   
"Ah yes, Richard. I moan like a fucking dying donkey, there? Happy?" The boy scoffed, turning around pushing lightly against the other boys toned but skinny shoulder.  
Richie laughed, dramatically rolling back. "Eddie spaghetti! For some reason, I don't believe you?" He grinned, stiffing his usually slouched back.

Stan fake coughed, causing the two boys heads to snap in his direction. "Richie. Can you go fantasy about Eddie's sex noises somewhere else? Eddie. Control your boyfriend."   
"We're not.- I'd rather?! That is disgusting! - Ew!" Eddie rambled on, shaking his head at the ever so "disgusting" thought of dating the vile trashmouth.  
"You know, I wouldn't think I was that bad Edwardo." Richie groaned, rolling his eyes. Admittedly, very heartbroken.

_That's what Eddie thought about dating me? I know the guys straight but...I'm not that bad Jesus Christ..._

Richie thought to himself, eyebrows furrowed as his stomach started to turn. A sickly feeling rising. "Rich, can you walk me home?" The short boy questioned, turning around.   
"Of course," Richie nodded quickly being snapped from his thoughts. "Can't let Miss K know her precious baby boy is out doing disgusting things."  
"I'm being pressured to talk about my moans, it's not like I'm smoking pot." Eddie groaned, rolling his head back in annoyance.  
Richie gave him a quick grin, waving to Stan as he went to leave. "Bye Stanny! Gonna make my way through the Kaspbrak household!"   
Stan rolled his eyes, turning back to the wooded areas. "As long as it shuts you up!"

The two started walking through the streets of Derry, the family houses on there left side and the Woodline on there right, just on the outskirts of Derry. Richie always wondered what was on the outside of Derry, what would happen if they grew up in a more...accepting city. One that didn't have him bullied, threatened and assaulted every other day for a rumour.

"Hey, Rich?" Eddie questioned, eyes lighting up as a crinkled aluminium can came into view, he speeds up giving it a swift kick earning a very proud grin from the taller boy.  
"Yeah? Curious about how I bang your mum or?.." Richie joked, that stupid, goofy, proudful grin still on his face, adoring how cute the boy looked.

"Are you gay?"

Those words ran through his ears, practically a punch to the stomach _. Oh god. Why must he ask these things?_ Richie thought to himself as the boy in front of him stopped in his tracks to look back him. He was slouched over, hands in his small pockets that were sewn into the red running shorts he was wearing, his hair flopping down with his head tilted to view the older boys face.

"Uh, I...why do you want to know?!" Richie asked, starting to get defensive. For some reason, everyone was so...occupied over his sexuality, it was one of the main things he got bullied about, after that it was his glasses and then his actual appearance.   
"Just wondering Rich," Eddie chimed, giving him a quick grin trying to show him some assurance as he turned back to the pathway. "You know, I wouldn't tell anyone, right? It could be our secret? It wouldn't really change my opinion of you."   
Richie stopped in his path, shocked by how he was acting. "Uh, well uh...yeah Eds, guess I am?.. I don't really know if I'm being honest, I like, you know. But...not,"   
"That's cool, so...anyone catch your eye?" Eddie questioned, turning on the street corner making his way to his childhood home.

_You._

"No one." Richie answered, lying. His cheeks flushing with red. "You?" He asked, really wanting the answer to be "You Richie, it's always been you. God fuck me already." Or something along those lines, anything.  
"Same," Eddie sighed, chewing on his inner cheek, not enjoying the boy's answer. "Oh, here's my house...wanna come in?" He hummed, strutting up to his own wooden porch, flowers surrounding it flowing against the white fencing.   
"Is miss K home?" Richie questioned, a small laugh dropping from his mouth. "Would love to...catch up with her, if you get what I mean?" Richie joked, flashing a quick goofy grin.

Eddie dropped his head, a small groan mixed with laughter escaping. "Yes, she's home. Just be quiet you asshole."   
"Oh, I love it when you dirty talk baby, you really get my gears grinding." Richie winked, jumping up the three steps just to annoy the boy more with the loud thud it made.  
"Fucking! Prick! You're such a prick!" Eddie groaned, clenching his fists tightly, eyebrows completely squinted. "I'll punch you!"   
Richie's grin widened, leaning down the smaller boys height. "Kinky, hot, sexy. Do it." Richie chimed, turning his face a little to give him a clear shot.  
"God.- You're such an ass!" Eddie sighed, twisting the front doors silver handle letting himself and his best friend in, he kicked off his shoes as a voice echoed through the presumed empty house, obviously Sonia didn't notice her son had come home.

**"𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛...𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚌𝚔? 𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎...𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚐𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜."**

Eddie sucked in his lips, more then a bit hurt by the comment, but decided to act like he didn't hear it or draw attention to it, until.

**"𝙸'𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚍, 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝? 𝙿𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚢, 𝚑𝚎'𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚜...𝚋𝚒𝚐. 𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙹𝚎𝚜𝚞𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚖𝚎, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚋𝚒𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜. 𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚞𝚋𝚋𝚒𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚞𝚜𝚜𝚑𝚢? 𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚝...𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛."**

Eddie cleared his throat, tears filling his eyes. "I'm home," He announced, voice cracking a bit. His mother just shit-talking about some of his biggest insecurities to a random woman or man.

Before Sonia could say another word, Eddie had already made his ways up the stairs dashing into his room, Richie awkwardly following behind the short boy.

Eddie questioned, shutting his door, locking it. The loud click assuring that. "Richie?" His eyes were glossy, tears coating the beautiful, soft, normally love-filled eyes that belonged to the short boy. "Uh..."  
"Yeah, Eds?" Richie hummed, looking at the small boy.

Eddie was...sad? Betrayed? Disgusted? Insecure? All of those things. But insecure was definitely the biggest bit. He was insecure on most days, disliking the small things as most teenagers do. But something just clicked, months of coaching himself into liking himself was completely destroyed.

He watched himself in the mirror, eyes dashing all over his body, looking at every last part trying to take in every disgusting feature he saw. _Fat. Pig. Chubby. Disgusting._ All those different words dashing around his mind as his heart rate started picking up.

"Am I fat?.."

Those words, they hit Richie like a brick. "What? God no.- How the fuck? Eds...you're not fat? Your body is great.- Uh, not in a gay way though..." Richie trailed on, moving closer to the boy.   
Eddie turned around, facing him. He finally let in, tears slipping down his face as his as it started going red, his normally smiling lips brought into a very dreadful frown. "Are you sure?.. Please don't lie.-"  
"Eddie spaghetti.- Eds, uh.- Baby, Edwardo. You're not fat. Yeah, you've put on a small bit of weight but it actually...looks better? I guess? Like, you don't look as much like a skeleton? And it adds some more cuteness to your adorable frame." Richie went on, moving a lot closer, not even noticing the new pet name slipping out.

"Richie?" Eddie questioned, tilting his head, eyes bloodshot and wide.  
Richie nodded, humming. "Yeah?" Confused on what had Eddie so shocked and dazed, did it sound too gay? Or was it not enough?

"Did you just call me baby?" Eddie questioned, confused. Wondering if he had been hearing things or if it was a mix-up or...  
Richie stiffened, noticing what had happened. "Oh...guess I did...I'm uh, sorry? But that aside, you're not fat, trust me."  
Eddie rolled his eyes, feeling scrawny cold hands grip on the boys chubbier face. "You're not Eds, ok? I...I adore your body, it's so perfect and beautiful and just...perfect."

He said in such a soothing tone, it was different, to say the least. Richie was usually such a goofy boy, not caring about how he sounded. But he was really trying to show how much he cared for this boy, regardless of how it came across, as long as he got it through his head.

But, before Richie could go on, he was cut off. By a certain pair of soft lips he'd be yearning for, it felt like he had wanted this for so long, and now that it came true it felt like fireworks were going off.

It felt better than Richie could ever imagine, but for some odd reason, it felt wrong. So he pulled away, earning a needy groan from the boy. "Why'd you?.. I'm so.- Wait, I read that wrong? Ah fuck I'm so.-"  
Richie cut the boy off quickly, face flushing with a tint of burnt red. "No shit, Eds. That was...amazing, but are you just doing it cause you're sad?.."  
"Rich...I just, want you. Ok? I need you. So bad...and maybe it's 'cause I'm sad or maybe it's because I've loved you for...god knows how long, but I need you. Now."

Without a second thought, Richie picked up the other boy, humming. "You're so easy to pick up," He went along, planting a soft and loving kiss on the boy's neck. "It's...perfect, just like you."   
Eddie rolled his eyes, being placed on his soft bed earning a loud creak from the old mattress. "Richie.- You're so.-"  
"I'm so what? Eds? Not my fault you're...adorable, handsome...sexy?" The boy questioned saying it, his arms next to the boy's thigh, moving in closer to face the boy.  
"I don't know, Rich.-" Eddie turned his head, going red in the face, embarrassed. The insecurity's slowly creeping up his spine.

Richie sighed, placing another kiss to the boy's neck. "Eddie, I swear to god. Insult the god of a man in front of me one more time, and I'll eat you." Then another kiss, and then another kiss. Making his way to the boy's shoulder.  
"Richie.-" He mumbled, a warm feeling growing in his stomach as Richie pressed against him, but then...he moved back? "Why'd you?.."  
"Can I take off your shirt?" Richie questioned, looking up, moving back a bit to view the boys face. "If I can't that's completely fine but...your stomach is so...breathtaking, to say the least."   
Those words went straight to Eddies head, he could only answer by shaking his head giving a no. "Maybe just...not right now," Eddie mumbled turning his head to the wall.  
Richie nodded quickly, rising up the boy's face giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Got it Eds, don't worry...what do you want me to do?" He questioned, rubbing the side of his face turning it lightly.

Eddie shrugged, unsure. "Uh... Can you...like? I don't know..." He rambled on, trying to think of something, he had been waiting for this moment for years. So many years. And now what? He couldn't get out of his head.   
"It's ok Eds, we don't.- I get it if you don't want to do anything." Richie hummed, trying to be as nice and calming to the boy, not wanting to pressure him into anything.  
"Richie, I want to I just...can you just uh...like, take off your shirt and stuff?" Eddie questioned, he had seen Richie's body almost naked about a thousand times but he thought it'd help with the nerves.  
"I knew you loved my body, Eds," The boy winked pulling back. "Would you like a show?" He laughed, trying to make light of the situation.   
Eddie scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I hate you." He laughed, watching the male in front of him quickly pull his shirt off, Eddie's eyes lingering down to the boy's stomach, darting around his V-line, the welcome matt to his pelvis and then his.-  
"You love me Eds, and you know it." Richie laughed, cutting the smaller boy from his thoughts. "You know, if you like what you see, you should just take a picture." He added a wink, crawling back onto the bed, on top of the boy.

Eddie rolled his eyes, a small smile creeping up on his face, somehow the idiotic boy in front of him always made him feel safe, always made him feel loved, always made him feel...happy. Watching the boy in front of him try and crack the stupidest of jokes just to make him feel comfortable and at ease triggered something in his memory, a flashback to say the least.

** 𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗 ** **** ** 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 ** **** ** 𝚘𝚕𝚍 ** **. **

"Ow! Ow! Fuck! It hurts so fucking bad!" Eddie whined, tears spilling out of his eyes as he sat against the clubhouse wall clutching onto his arm.   
Bill stuttered, truly unsure what to do. "U-uh, I-I.- I-it'll be ok! W-we'll help you!" Everyone was freaking, there was a crack which meant there was no doubt that something had broken.   
Beverly dropped down next to the boy, rubbing his good shoulder. Trying to find some form of comfort. "We'll get you to a doctor!"

Eddie shook his head, bottom lip giving out a quiver as he choked out. "I can't!- She'll go mad!" Everyone in that clubhouse knew for a one hundred percent fact that if Eddie was to even step foot inside a doctors office they wouldn't see him for another couple months.  
Richie dropped in front of the boy, forcing a stupid grin on his face. "Doctor K's been hurt! I gotta.- Fuck, I gotta snap your arm back into place!" He joked, grabbing for the limb that was in pain.  
Eddie shook his head, rather quickly, going to retract his arm. "Don't you dare fucking touch me! You dick.- I swear to god.-"

Richie shook his head, a very forced laugh coming out as he reached at it again. "Don't trust doctor Tozier? How rude Doctor K! I'm just as qualified as you! Now, unless you want me to hack it off with an old rusty saw.-"   
"Richie! Cut it out! In my second fanny pack, I need you to grab.-" Eddie was going to go on but was cut off by a shoulder hitting him in the face, Richie had started leaning over the boy grabbing the little yellow fanny pack, you could tell the differences in which one is important by the colour themes.

Mike questioned, sitting behind Beverly. "Uh, I can go grab some ice? With Bill maybe?" He leaned over to make eye contact with the other boy, he nodded in agreement to go on a little mission.   
Eddie just nodded; face completely red from all of his crying. "Please," was all he could say, his breath becoming rapid and raspy.   
"Eds, dumbass, calm down," Richie mumbled, searching through the endless fanny pack of Eddies endless medical supplies. "Now, what am I looking for? Cause there's fucking.-"  
"Bandage, normal and compression.- Ow! Fucking.-" He let out a loud cry being cut off by the amount of pain that had ran through his body, Richie accidentally nudging the boy's arm.

Beverly slapped the bigger boys back, scolding him. "Richie!" She exclaimed, earning a small laugh from the boy.  
"Alright, uh? Anything else?" Richie questioned, pulling out a bunch of random bandages not sure of which is which.   
Eddie shook his head as the boy moved back in front of him, placing himself in between the boys' open legs. "No, just.- Uh...wrap my arm in that, make sure it's tight."   
Richie nodded quickly, grabbing the arm trying, earning a loud cry from the smaller boy. "That's how I make your mum sound when I finish.-"   
"You're so disgusting! You know that?! So fucking gross! All you do is.- OUCH! Richard!" He went on as Richie started wrapping the arm in the silk cloth, trying his best to make it tight.   
Beverly placed her hand in the boy's good hand, mumbling. "Squeeze when it hurts, and don't hold back," Beverly explained, trying to help.

Richie questioned, holding the arm up. "Now what?" He was confused, he was also very worried. He didn't want to mess it up and actually cause more damage so he was just going on with whatever Eddie said.

"Fucking.- God! Support it! Use the other.- Fucking uh, thingy to wrap it to my chest." Eddie went on, watching the ceiling, trying to focus on anything other than his arm being twisted and hurt, gripping onto Beverly's soft and moisturized hand.

His hand went completely red, his knuckles turning white as he squeezed tighter leaving bruises from his sharp nails into Beverly's hand for the next couple weeks to come.

"There doctor K, thank you for the assistance! Now, would you like a good ol' kiss from granny? Granny's kisses make everything better." That stupid, caring, loving smile. The joke slipping out to try and cheer up his hurt best friend.   
"Ew.- No...I don't. Ass." Eddie smiled lightly, as the boy got out from in between his legs, hands grabbing his face to whip away the tears that had been flowing down his beautiful, red, soft cheeks.   
"Come on, now we just wait for ice! Hopefully, Billiam and big Mike get back soon!"

** 𝙿𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 ** **** ** 𝚍𝚊𝚢 ** **. **

Eddie mumbled, his hands running through the soft curls that belonged to Richie. "Can you...just focus on the lower half?.. or something, for now." He looked up, his eyes showing trust and care towards the boy.  
"Of course Eds, whatever you want, alright? I'd be content with whatever." He flashes another smile, leaning down, placing himself between the boys' open legs. "Your legs...they're so perfect, especially in these shorts." He laughed, placing a finger under the band that wrapped around his thigh, tugging a bit on it.  
"They're so, soft, and calming to play with...you see this? Fuck stress balls." The boy joked, placing a soft kiss next to his hand that squeezing around the oh so "perfect" muscle that belonged to Eddie.  
Eddie joked, leaning back a little bit to allow Richie more access. "I have balls you know," a cheeky grin spreading across his face.  
Richie hissed looking up, cringing. "I don't think squeezing your balls would feel good, but if you're into that kinky stuff I'm so.-"   
"Oh, my god.- You're so gross no! I was just.- Ew!" Eddie rambled on, going red in the face, the joke basically being a special attack that'd shut him up.

Richie hummed, slipping his hands between the waistband of his shorts and his hips, questioning. "Can I take them off? If not.-"  
"Yes Rich, you can."

Without a second thought, Richie had already pulled them down. Exposing the boys' bright yellow boxers that hid underneath, earning a laugh from Richie. Which in return, just made Eddie feel worst. He quickly covered the exposed area feeling a new sense of shame, one that was much deeper in his stomach and made him feel light-headed.

"Eds, those boxers...they're so ugly! You're doing that perfect body such disfavour by wearing them...guess I'll just have to." Richie hummed sliding his hands over the other boys, grabbing them to hold. "It's so...handsome, alright? Nothing to be embarrassed about, those boxers are just...something else, you can still somehow pull off piss yellow? Good for you," he added on, trying to b more reassuring.  
Eddie rolled his head to the side, facing out the window that stood above his desk, watching the sun rest on the horizon, about to set, creating a yellow hue to flow through the room. "You can continue..." He said sheepishly, realization starting to hit him.   
"Are you sure Eds? Trust me when I say we don't have to do anything." Richie said, dropping his head on the boys' soft thighs, rubbing his curls against it lightly, placing another reassuring kiss. "We could...cuddle?" The boy suggested.

Eddie shook his head quickly, he didn't even have to listen to the entire question, it was just a quick, fast and rapid shake. His head shot down to the boy who was currently kissing all along his thigh, a small moan dropped from his mouth as he mustered out. "No.- I want this...just don't be mean about my boxers! Asshole!"   
Richie nodded a cheeky grin spreading across his lips. "Alright, Eds...huh," Richie sat up a bit, viewing the boxers, slipping them down slowly. "Guess I was wrong...your moans are adorable, and..." Richie trailed off, standing up. Pressing his lips against Eddie's ear, letting out a long, dramatic sigh. "Hot."   
  


A gasp fell from Eddie's mouth as his already erect cock flopped out due to his boxers being pulled off, the cold air breezing against it causing a rather noticeable shiver, which just earned a proud laugh from Eddies long time best friend.

Eddie groaned, pushing on the boy's chest to make him back up. "Just get it on with it! Ass!" One eyebrow was cocked to try and show annoyance, but his "cute" grin showing that he just wanted him to hurry up.

"God, I love it when you talk dirty to me, baby." A stupid English accent being forced as he dropped back to his knees, pressing his face just above the boy's thighs to view a very red dick.   
"You're literally the most annoying person I know, you cockhead." Eddie groaned, flopping back onto his bed, pouting as he turned his head.

But then, Eddie's body completely shifted. He jumped arching his back, a quiet moan escaping his open mouth. Richie was grinning ear to ear knowing he got that type of reaction from him, just from pumping his hand up and down.

Richie retracted his hand, spitting on his open palm. Coating it in his warm spit, wrapping his bony fingers around his friend.- Well, not really friend as their relationship had just crossed a whole new line, now they were lovers. But he wrapped his hand around the boys' erect dick, moving it up and down ever so slowly.

A moan echoed through the room, a needy one at that, it came out choked and high pitched due to the lack of speed. Richie sat up, a very proud grin on his face.

"Eds, baby, your mums downstairs." He hummed, tilting his head at the boy, who was actually at the moment trying to fuck the boys' hand. He was thrusting up trying to create more friction, craving that feeling of warmth and tightness that only Richie could give him.  
"Fuck her.- She's so.- Fucking God! Hurry up for God sake!" Eddie groaned, gripping onto his cherry liquorish red sheets, twisting his hands into the soft fabric.  
Richie's eyebrows rose, completely shocked by the words that left the now-former mummy boys mouth. Usually, he'd get mad if Richie swore too loud, out of fear that his mum would hear...but, he was moaning. And cussing HER out. And he definitely wasn't being silent.

Richie leant down a bit, licking a stripe up the hard dick in front of him, earning an even louder moan from the smaller boy, his chest rising as it echoed through the room. It fell as Eddie's hips thrusted up against the wet and warm tongue.

But then, something rose in his mind.

"I bet you moan like a fucking donkey."

It rang through Eddie's ears, causing his eyes to widen. What if he looked ugly? What if he didn't sound attractive? What if he was causing Richie to be grossed out? About a million negative thoughts ran through his mind, not one good thought.

"Eds." Richie hummed, moving closer in between the boys' thighs, they were definitely soft and Richie truly wouldn't mind getting stuck between them but that was bubble thought, that he would have to mention later, not right now.   
"Yeah?" Eddie questioned, shuffling around to get used to his knees being placed on top of the boys wider shoulders. "What?"   
Richie shrugged, placing a kiss at the tip of the boy's red, blush filled tip, due to the amount of blood flowing in it. "What's wrong? I can practically hear you thinking, oh? Am I just that sexy?" He joked, laughing.  
Eddie shrugged, going red across the face, was it that noticeable? He thought to himself. He cleared his throat shrugging. "I just...do my moans sound funny or? Do I like, moan like a _donkey_.-"   
Richie cut him over, he shot his head up turning to the boy. "Dumbass, you're so...cute." He trailed off, laughing. "You don't moan like a donkey; you moan like a god. A very...hot, sexy and just.- Breathtaking god. I was pulling on your leg, just wanted to annoy you until you moaned." Richie admitted.

Eddie scoffed, a small laugh slipping through the room. "I hate you, ass," He grinned, digging his heels into the boys back. "Like, so much."   
"You love me," Richie chimed, leaning his mouth up with the throbbing cock, lowering around it, taking it slowly into his mouth, earning a very drawn out and a low moan from the boy.  
"Mmm.- Fuck." He blurted out, tightening his thighs around the boys neck, every muscle in his body clenching from the pure pleasure, and then something happened.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He practically screamed digging his already twisted hands into the sheets, his head throwing back, eyes rolling into the back of his skull as they quickly squinted shut, just from Richie starting to bob his head up and down.

The action started to come quicker, Richie speeding up his pace, Eddie was trying his hardest not to thrust up into the boys mushy, warm and perfect mouth, but failed. Earing a loud groan from the boy.

Eddie choked out, trying to sound as pitiful as he could. "I'm.- Oh my, God.- Richie! I'm so.- _Ahh_ , sorry!" He blurted out, his hips speaking the exact opposite as his thrust became a lot harder.  
Richie looked up, a laugh slipping out vibrating against the boys' penis, another moan echoing through the room. He pulled one hand up, grasping for the other boys, wanting to interlock their fingers.

Eddies hands slid down the silky sheets, grasping the bony hands, quickly interlocking their fingers tightly, he dug his nails into the back of the boys, who currently had his mouth around his own dick, hand, earning a hiss from the boy.

"Rich! Fuck, can you.- Stop!" He exclaimed, as Richie practically flew off the boys' dick, pulling back to whip his spit covered lips.  
"Uh, shit.- I'm so.- Did I do something? I'm.-" Richie started rambling, sitting back as his knees pressed against the wooden panelling of Eddie's bedroom floor.  
"Richie. Shut up. And fucking...uh, I want you to like...fuck me." He admitted, resting on his elbows to sit up, getting a better view of the boy, who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

His face was completely pale, his mouth opened wide, wider than Eddie had ever seen, pupils dilated black, with complete and utter lust. The only thing going through his mind.

"Uh.- Eds...well, I mean.- You're not prepped and you don't have lube.-" Richie went to trail on, about some concerns but was cut off.  
"My fanny pack, the uh, the third one," Eddie admitted, pointing to his pile of fanny packs that stood on his nightstand. His face went red as his head rolled back, too embarrassed to look at the boy. "There are condoms in it, by the way..."

Richie laughed, unzipping it, getting greeted by the mini packs of five with all different sized condoms. "Eds, you horn dog." He hummed, pulling all the different things out, mini bottles of lubes, all the little rubber packets that read sizes all along them.  
"Shut up. Ok...I brought them in case your dumbasses needed them. Like, didn't want anyone catching something." Eddie groaned, rolling his eyes.  
"Oh trust me, we're going to be needing them. For a long time...might need to get some more extra larges, just saying." Richie winked, a very proud grin across his face.  
"Shut.- You're so annoying!" Eddie dropped his head in front of him, not having enough courage to look at the boy he was about to lose his virginity to.

Richie questioned, reading the different labels of the lubes. "This shit is.- Complicated? Why so many brands? What the fuck is...oil-based mean?"   
Eddie shook his head quickly, face shooting up to face the other boys. "No.- Uh...use the water-based one," Eddie mumbled, kicking one of his feet around.   
Richie cocked an eyebrow. "Why? Does it make it feel better or something?" He questioned, never looking into different types of lube or anything really to do with gay sex, out of fear of being called gay.  
"It lessens the chances of the condom breaking...have you?" Eddie questioned, cocking his head to the side. "Do you have any idea about this stuff?"

Richie shook his head, laughing a bit. "I always knew Doctor K wouldn't let me get any STDs!" Giving him a wide grin, just to piss him off more.  
"Richie. If you give me fucking AIDs, I'll actually chop your dick off, got it? He said, the seriousness of his voice shaking Richie a bit.  
"Eds, dipshit, who would I get AIDs from?" He questioned, chucking the water-based lube at the other boy trying to find a condom that went along with it.   
"I don't know? Whoever you fucked before?" Eddie shrugged, jealousy ringing through his voice as he rolled his eyes, placing the lube next to himself.

"I'm a virgin, by the way," Richie admitted, finally finding one.

Eddies eyes widened, not expecting that at all. Richie never shut up about sex, it was one of the only things he talked about, with the none stop jokes, inappropriate comments and hennas gestures.

"Wait.- Wait, you're?" Eddie stammered, practically becoming mute from the pure shook. _So...We're going to take each other's virginities?_ Eddie thought to himself, a loud thump pulling him from his thoughts.  
Richie's jeans dropped onto the floor as the boy started fumbling around with the extra-large condom, he nodded, poking his tongue out the side of his mouth as he tried to open it. "Yeah,"   
Eddie laughed, leaning back a bit, watching the boy who had just broken the first condom. "It's too big for you, dumbass."   
Richie turned to him, looking him deadest in the eyes as he dropped his final piece of clothing revealing his massive, thick, erection that had been hidden for so long.

"Oh."

Was all the small boy said, unable to muster up anything else. It was...everything Eddie could've dreamed of, and then some. Eddies eyes didn't move from the boys' cock, just sitting there watching it. Staring at it in all of its glory. Earning a small amount of precum to leak from his own.

"Good to know how much you love it," Richie hummed, finally slipping on the second attempted condom, sliding it down his shaft, giving it a quick pump to make sure it's fitted nicely around his cock. "Told you, by the way."   
Eddie cocked his head, as the boy crawled onto the bed next to him. "Huh?" What did Richie say? What was a proven point?   
"That first of all, my dick is massive. And secondly, that'd you'd be drooling over it." Richie hummed, a laugh slipping out as he teased the boy.   
Eddie rolled his eyes, as he moved around on the bed, flipping onto his stomach, resting his head against the wooden headboard. "Just.- Can you hurry up? Dickhead."   
"With pleasure," Richie chimed, grinning as he covered up his fingers in lube, making sure every inch of his pointer finger was covered. "With absolute pleasure, Eds."

"Fuck!" Eddie choked out, pressing his head harder into the wooden object laying in front of him, covering his face in the pillows. Feeling a rather lanky digit circle the outside of his hole.  
Richie coked his head, continuing to circle. "You shave?" Confusion running through his voice never expected the boy to.  
"No uh, wax. Actually," He admitted, mumbling into his mountains of pillows, starting to feel embarrassed.   
"Didn't expect that from you Eds, it's hot...well, everything you do is hot so.' Richie grinned, pressing the very tip into the clenched muscle, trying to enter in slowly.  
Eddies eyes widened, feeling the burning pain through his body as his ass was being slowly torn open. "Stop going so fucking slow! Hurry!" He cried, clenching every muscle in his body.  
"Eds, your ass has a hold on my finger, calm down."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! You're not dealing with a fucking finger in your ass!" He whined, wanting to cry from the pain.

Richie re-adjusted his position, sitting on the back of the boys' thighs, leaning over his body, pressing his face into the boys shoulder blade. Richie placed his lips against the crock of the boys jaw, the starting of his neck.

Slowly taking in some of the skin, sucking around it, nipping a bit. His teeth lightly clenching into the skin to try and make Eddie focus on more pleasure than pain, to actually get an opening in.   
"Shit...Rich, that feels...so good." Eddie panted, a moan starting to rise from his throat, body finally starting to ease into the finger.   
Richie smiled, moving his face back a bit to kiss another spot on the boys neck, noticing the already forming hickey.

_Perfect._

Richie thought to himself, to anyone who would spot the mark would know that Eddie was off-limits, which would be a plus side to Richie.

He placed his lips on another part of the boy's neck, easing the finger in without any whines or cries, trying to find the spot that would earn the loudest moan, which he surely found.  
"God! Oh, my.- Richie!" The boy moaned louder, shuffling his head around in the pillow, clenching his toes as his body lifted up into the boy's finger trying to get him to go deeper.  
"Like it?" Richie questioned, pressing himself against the boy's thigh, wanting some sort of friction against his aching dick.   
"Mhmm..." He responded, clenching his mouth around the pillow, digging his teeth deep into the fabric trying to hold back the moans already rising.  
Richie slowly dragged the digit out, before pressing it back in again, repeating the action over and overbuilding up his speed as the boy underneath him became a moaning mess, he was whining, crying and grasping onto anything he could, which just happened to the back Richies neck.

His hand flopped back around it, pulling the boy closer against him until he groaned. "Eds, you need to let go." He mumbled out, being pressed against the boy's shoulder and arm.   
"Can't.-" He panted, digging his nails into the side of the boy's neck, breaking the skin beneath him, clawing at it.  
"Eds, fuck...I need to.-" Richie went to say that he needed to add a second finger but was cut off, rather quickly.   
"Just put it in...Like, holy shit.- Now, I need you now." He went on, pressing his body back against Richie's, rubbing himself on him.

Richies brain short-circuited for a couple of seconds, he mumbled, very confused. "Uh, what?" His brows furrowed, not moving his finger.   
"Put it in for fuck sake! God Richie!" Eddie repeated, starting to get upset, not too happy with the lack of friction moving in and out of him.   
"Yep.-Yep got it! Will do!" Richie sat up. 

Legs spread over Eddie's sun-kissed thighs, he grabbed the little clear lube bottle that was somehow still on the mattress. Squirting a more than generous amount over his covered dick, he rubbed it up and down giving a little bit more, just to make sure he decided to squirt some over Eddie's hole, earning a small yelp from the cold feeling.

Richie shuffled around, trying to line himself up with it, slowly pressing his tip-in. Bitting his bottom lip in concentration and trying to gain some self-control over the tight area starting to close around him. The boy was so tempted to just say fuck it and just go mad.

But he didn't want to hurt the small boy who had so much trust in him.

Richie took in a sharp breath slowly nuzzling his cock in, deep. Pressing his pelvis against the boys' plump and perky cheeks that were tight around his cock. "So, uh...Eds, how's the weather?"  
"Richard! I swear to god.- How's the weather?! Your dick is! I'm going to murder you." Eddie went on, clenching the sheets underneath him, tears threatening to come out of his eyes due to the burning feeling in his ass.  
Richie nodded, rubbing the boys' shoulders a bit to try and help with the pain. "And you're taking it like a champ Eds! You'd be doing better if you weren't being mean." He joked, trying to bring some joy to the situation.  
"I hate you so fucking much right now!" Eddie exclaimed, the tears finally slipping out, not the first time today. "I miss my virginity!" The boy groaned, trying to get used to the pain.  
Richie laughed a bit, letting his hands wander down to the boys' hips, holding them tightly in his own hands. "It's all mine Eds! I have claimed it!"

Eddie rolled his eyes, turning his head to the side to catch his breath. "Just fucking move already." He was in so much pain he just wanted to get it over with and get to the pleasure he had been thinking about, fantasising about, and wishing for, for so long.  
"That'll hurt?-" Richie went to go on, but the snappy boy just retorted, wanting to get the boy to hurry up and fuck him.  
"I fucking know Richie! Just do it already before I lose my shit!" Eddie exclaimed, turning his head to view the boy behind him, earning a quick nod from the boy who had such a flustered expression on his face.

"Got it." He nodded, slowly pulling out, then pushing himself back in, pulling out, pushing in, out, in, out in.

It felt like pure heaven for the seventeen-year-old boy, his cock being rubbed at all sides from the warm, moist and oh so perfect hole he was in, it was an amazing dream he'd been craving for so many years, too many in his opinion but it didn't matter, he finally had it.

The soft whimpers and moans came from underneath him, Eddie was still in so much pain, but the faster Richie went, the better it felt, the pleasure had definitely overtaken the pain, and it was really starting to show.

Richie leaned down rising one hand up to one of the small hands that belonged to his lover. "You feel.- So fucking good.- Like...I'm living here now." Richie panted, pressing his body against the other boy.  
"Rich.- God...fuck, your cock.-" The words simply came out of his mouth, but he definitely wasn't being fucked good enough to admit how much he liked it, couldn't feed that great Tozier ego.   
"My cocks what?" Richie questioned, pressing his open mouth against the boy's neck, breathing heavily against him, causing Goosebumps to trace down the boys spine.   
Eddie shook his head, squeezing the other hand that held his own. "Nothing.- Ah, fuck! There! Please! There!" A certain persons dick had just pressed against a spot buried in his ass, sending a complete wave of pleasure mixed through his body, practically making his dick jump.  
"There?" Richie questioned, repeating his thrust to the area he just hit, which was quickly answered by a very loud moan.  
Richie repeated the action, driving in a lot harder, letting out a loud groan as Eddie started to become undone, feeling something start to tightening in his stomach. "Rich! Fuck, I'm gonna.- I'm gonna fucking cum!"  
Richie groaned, his thrusts becoming sloppy. "Same, fucking...uh," Richie let out a deep moan into the boy's neck, the hot breathe against his neck, his own hand pumping his own cock, the sound of Richie's deep moan, that was it.

Eddie came all over his mattress, clenching up as Richie followed along with him, that reaction driving something out of him.

Richie collapsed on the smaller boy, still buried inside of him. Earning a very loud groan from the other boy. "Get off me, fatass! I'm being crushed!" He squirmed a bit, trying to escape the boys hold.  
"Can't, sorry," Richie laughed, kissing the boys cheek. "I live in your ass now, not sorry." His body felt like mush, and he could barely move.  
"Richie! I'm not laying around in my own cum just cause you're a lazy prick!" Eddie exclaimed, looking over at the boy. "Move!" He pushed his elbow against the boy's stomach, earning an annoyed groan.

Richie flopped over, laying on his back, too tired to even take the condom off. "Rude bitch." He laughed a little turning his head.  
Eddie rolled his eyes, trying to sit up but got a burning feeling go through his ass. "I regret everything." He turned his head to face the tired boy who was panting his ass off to catch his breath.  
"What?" Richie questioned, cocking an eyebrow, eyes darting to the boy next to him. "What?" He repeated due to the lack of an answer.  
"Get off my bed." The boy laughed, flopping out of his bed, limping due to the recent activity. "Come on!" 

Richie rolled his eyes, following up, finally taking off the full condom. "Jeez, just wanted to cuddle with my best friend."   
Eddie scoffed, grinning, taking his sheets off his bed to change. "Shut up, ass."  
"No," Richie laughed, grabbing his dirty boxers off the ground, pulling them up his scrawny legs to rest on his hips. "I love you..." He hummed, turning away from the boy to scavenge for the rest of his clothes.  
"I love you too, Rich." 


End file.
